realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Misi
Misi Medium Outsider (Chaotic, Extraplanar, Incorporeal) Hit Dice: 5d8 (22 hp) Initiative: +6 Speed: Fly 30 ft. (6 squares)(perfect) Armor Class: 20 (+1 size, +6 Dex, +3 deflection), touch 20, flat-footed 14 Base Attack/Grapple: +5/— Attack: — Full Attack: — Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Warp magic Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft., dimensional concealment, incorporeal traits, immunity to physcial attacks, spell resistance 13 Saves: Fort +6, Ref +10, Will +6 Abilities: Str —, Dex 23, Con 10, Int 12, Wis 15, Cha 16 Skills: Autohypnosis +10, Heal +10, Hide +14, Knowledge (arcana) +9, Knowledge (the planes) +9, Listen +10, Spellcraft +11, Spot +10, Survival +10 (+12 on other planes) Feats: Ability Focus (warp magic), Great Fortitude Environment: Fourth, Fifth, and Sixth Dimensions Organization: Solitary or pack (2-6) Challenge Rating: 3 Treasure: None Alignment: Always chaotic neutral Advancement: 6-15 HD (Medium) Level Adjustment: — A rainbow-colored scintillation of indistinct shape briefly appears in the air nearby, then vanishes as quickly as it appeared. Misi exist solely in the fourth, fifth, and sixth dimensions. They cannot see or interact with the first three dimensions any better than natives of those dimension can experience the fourth, fifth, and sixth. They are aware of normal dimensional creatures only as vague shadows, but are innately drawn to the use of magic, upon which they feed. Because misi do not exist in the typical three dimensions, it is difficult to describe them in terms of length, width, or height. The closest approixmation is 3 feet tall and weightless. Misi speak their own language that is too incomprehensible for other races to learn. COMBAT Misi have no "attacks" in the traditional sense. Rather, a misi (or group of misi) will warp any magic used in their vicinity, often resulting in detriment or death to the spellcaster. Dimensional Concealment (Ex): Any attempt to notice or target a misi requires a DC 25 Spot check. Immunity to Physical Attacks (Ex): Misi's have no physical presence on the material world, and cannot be harmed by physical weapons (natural or manufactured). Magical weapons, even weapons with the ghost touch property or another special ability against incorporeal creatures cannot harm a misi. A misi cannot attack other creatures, except through its ability to warp magic. Warp Magic (Su): As an immediate action, one or more misi can attempt to alter the effects of any spell. Either the spell's caster or a target of the spell must be within 60 ft. of any of the misi in a group. To determine the effects, roll 1d4 and add +1 for each additional misi present: 2 or less - Spell Failure: Spell has no effect and is wasted. 3 - Spell Misdirection: Spell affects random target within range, or within range 60 ft. for spells without a range. 4 - Spell Backfire: Spell affects caster. If the spell is beneficial its effects are reversed - e.g. inflicts damage or penalties instead of healing or giving bonuses. In addition, the caster must succeed on a DC 17 Fort save or be stunned for 1d3 rounds. 5 - Spell Loss: Caster loses 1d4 memorized spells/daily spell slots starting with the highest spell levels. 6-7 - Spell Reversal: Caster is harmed by a spell backfire (see #3) plus the spell has the reverse of the intended effect (e.g. a targeted enemy is healed or given bonuses instead of being harmed or penalized). 8-9 - Casting Loss: Caster must succeed on a DC 17 Will save or lose ability to cast spells for 1d6 hours. 10-11 - Harmful Magic: Caster suffers 10 points of damage per misi, or 1d4 points of damage per misi with a successful DC 17 Fort save. 12+ - Devastation: Caster is affected by both the Casting Loss and Harmful Magic effects. The caster may make separate DC 17 saving throws against each effect.) The save DCs are Charisma-based. If a group of misi are affected, use the highest Charisma score in the group to determine the base save DC, and add +1 for each additional misi in the group. In Spelljammer Misi can occur anyplace – on the surface of a planet, in the depths of wildspace, or even out on the phlogiston ocean. However, mist are almost always seen near spelljammer ships, for they are attracted to the magical emanations associated with the spacefaring craft. Originally appeared in Monstrous Compendium Spelljammer Appendix (1990). Category:Outsiders